


When We Were Young

by Siddal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Party, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: An older, more mature Bruce Wayne is on the brink of truly becoming Batman; when a familiar face shows up in Gotham after her years of absence.A tribute to the many slow dance scenes of Batcat, fueled by Gotham S3 finale feels and follows some of the story beats of Adele’s When We Were Young.





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking late teens/early 20s BatCat.
> 
> Picture which ever version you prefer but this Cat is definitely a cross between Camren Bicondova and Michelle Pfeiffer. Selina's definitely wearing the gown from Batman Returns.

Bruce had just come back to Gotham from another stint abroad. Another week, another skill mastered; and a couple of thugs hospitalized along the way. And it seems the saying is true, there is no rest for the wicked. The jet had barely touched the tarmac and he’s already off on a mission, in disguise no less. At least it’s a familiar alias, his own other self.

He cannot afford to be missed. Billionaire. Bachelor. Socialite. Son of Gotham. Despite cultivating an extravagant reputation, another trip to the islands or to the slopes could look slightly suspect. So here he was; in another banquet hall, chatty, smiling and dressed to the nines. And despite being awake a few hours too many, he had Gotham’s elite eating out of his palm.

Controlling when one blends in and when one stands out is a skill Bruce has acquired much experience in, whether in the Bat’s dingiest alleys or Mr. Wayne’s most opulent stomping grounds. And it seems he isn’t the only one present who has this skill.

A familiar sight catches his eye. A hand slipping in and out of view, in and out of pockets. The delicate, graceful hand leads to a slender arm covered in a sparkling, black sleeve. Her face had changed a little, more mature. And her curls seemed lighter than he remembered, put up in an artfully tousled undo.

His loud voice and bright smile quiets and makes way for a quieter, nostalgic smile. The scene in its entirety is familiar. How many times had he been witness to her up to no good in parties? How many times had he been involved in the mischief?

“Excuse me.” He mutters to the cluster of guests he was mingling with.

“Surely, you’re not leaving yet, Bruce dear.” flirts a woman a handful of years his senior, and a very important entity in Wayne Enterprises somehow.

“Of course not, Charlotte! Brucey here’s just found himself someone who can occupy the rest of his evening.” Says Bradley, ‘a friend from school’, with a knowing wink because they apparently ‘go way back.’

Bruce gives him an obligatory chuckle and returns his finger-point of encouragement.

Walking away from the group, he hears ‘Bradley’ say “Get some, brother!”

* * *

 

Selina had returned to Gotham accompanied by both excitement and apprehension. Her Gotham had changed very little in her years away. Mad as ever. It was home. But amongst the Gothic-style buildings, rundown apartments and dirty alleyways that made her nostalgic, was the inconvenience of familiar faces. Gotham was full of crazies these days, both friends and foes.

Coming back, it makes her proud of what she’s made of herself. But it also unnerves her to see the contrast between her and the unfortunate souls with familiar faces, still scouring for scraps on the streets after all these years. And here she was, dressed in something that could have bought her food enough for a week back in the day.

Her fence insisted on meeting her at this gala, for his own protection, thinking the public setting would keep him safe. Though his sense of self-preservation didn’t stop him from ogling her. It didn’t stop anyone else for that matter.

Her entry into the gala meant free food and easy marks, so she decided to stick around after the deal was done. She never intended to be caught unawares. If anything, practicing her craft meant she had to be more alert. But as much as she’d hate to compliment him, someone had decided to be unpredictable.

Bruce Wayne has changed. The boy she knew was disciplined, proper, if not a little hotheaded. And he had a sprinkling of awkwardness, understandable for a boy his age.

Bruce Wayne grew up to be everything Gotham expected the Wayne heir would grow up to be; an entertainingly eccentric upstart with all the money, women and influence he could ever want. It’s a sharp turn for anyone who knew him when he was young; but just the breed of man that fit in perfectly into Gotham high society.

She’d been happy to sneer at her dear old Bruce from afar, but she couldn’t manage it up close. He looked too much like himself. The boyish good looks, the perfectly pressed clothes, and the deep and loud chuckle that had been so rare in his troubled youth. It took her back to the days when Bruce Wayne was the kind of man who'd help a girl beat up a couple of thugs and cook the most elaborate dinner for a first date.

It was sweet, wild and adventurous. But they were young. Bruce had always seemed restless, like he was always searching for something, working towards something. And she had started to feel the need to find something for herself. The two of them together didn’t seem like it was going anywhere so they ended it; and hurled themselves so fast towards their futures as if they were running out of time.

 

* * *

 

He searches the hall for her, having lost sight of her while excusing himself. He finds her looking back at him from across the room, before floating away. Walking swiftly, soon enough he finds himself walking in step with her. They settle on a spot on the dance floor, and turn to look at each other, and all the animosity that caused their parting was shoved to the back-burner.

Yes they didn’t part in the best of terms, it may well have been the worst. The faults, fights and strong personalities may never go away but he’ll take this moment for himself. He’s missed her, despite it all. She’d been away for years and now here she was, in this dance floor, in this hall, in this godforsaken city.

A light from above shone on her hair like a halo. He smiled; and it all just seemed like yesterday when she helped him steal a key for one of his harebrained schemes. She was as stunning as ever.

“I thought you were never coming back.”

“I’m just here for a job. I thought you were out of town.”

“I couldn’t miss another one of these. I’m expected.”

He slipped a hand onto her waist, took her hand in his and held her close. He breathed her in as they swayed to a tune. She smelled of something expensive, out of place in his memory of her. But when he looked down to find a couple of bills tucked into her dress, he smiled again.

“Up to your old tricks, Selina? Seems a little low-rent for you. I heard you tend to go for the big ticket items these days.” He whispered.

“This isn’t the job. I’m just fine-tuning my reflexes. And where did you hear exactly?”

Bruce could feel a bit of the red from her lips rub onto his ear.

“Are you keeping tabs on me, Mr. Wayne?” She pulls away to smirk.

“I keep tabs on all of you.” Bruce says defensively, not really thinking.

“All of _us?”_

Selina looks genuinely confused and looks Bruce straight in the eyes. Afraid he might be revealing too much, he avoids her eyes and holds her closer.

“What’s the job?” he asks evasively.

“Just meeting a fence.”

“At a party?”

“The crowd you hang out with ain’t as squeaky clean as they appear, Bruce.” She tells him, as if she were the naïve little boy she knew back then.

He gives her as smirk in return.

“Don’t worry. I know just how dirty they can get.”

“Who said anything about being worried?” She looks at him steely-eye. Selina, guarded as ever.

“You sticking around for the fallout of that deal?” asks Bruce, nodding towards a well-dressed man at the bar.

Selina turns to look, surprised that Bruce had spotted the fence so easily.

“Already got paid but I might just. The guy’s a creep. Might be fun to watch his face get kicked in.” she says coolly.

“Gotham does know how to put on a show.”

“Hoping to get a glimpse of this Bat character. I can bring the popcorn.” She says invitingly, confirming Bruce’s suspicion that she doesn’t know who exactly that Bat character is.

“I’ll be working.” He says vaguely.

“Your week full? You never know when they’ll come after the guy. And whether it’s just the freaks or regular old GCPD, it could still be quite a show.”

“I’ll be working. But I am free for the rest of the evening.”

Selina raises a brow, impressed at how much bolder this more matured Bruce turned out to be.

“Pretty sure Alfred wouldn’t approve.”

“Alfred doesn’t have to know. Not so sure he’d recognize you even if he saw you.”

“You did.”

“I’d recognize you anywhere.”

Selina scoffs.

“Don’t be so sure.”

“I’m sure.” Bruce insists.

The spot between Selina’s brows scrunches up and Bruce realizes he’s said too much. He turns away.

“I was…I was just…leaving. It was good seeing you Selina.”

Bruce walks away but Selina grabs him by the arm just as he reaches the exit.

“Bruce.” She says as she looks at him with concern and in that moment it seemed like no time had passed at all and they were children again.

But time had passed, they were different people and these glimpses of their former selves may be the last of it. It felt like they were on the brink of change and Bruce felt like it needed recognition. He knew who she was and is but she’s yet to figure out what he’s become; and something had to be said before she did.

He put his hand on her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. He stared at her a moment, filing away every detail of her in his mind; the way she glowed in the dim lights, her messy golden curls, and the bow of her red tinted lips.

He took a breath before saying “I’m sorry, for all the mistakes, for all the wrongs I’ve done to you. And I have missed you dearly.”

He takes in the depths of her eyes before moving to leave again. But again Selina grabs him, by the hand this time.

She looks down as their fingers entwine. She considers his forgotten proposition; his ill-advised, reckless and oh so inviting proposition, and takes the leap.

“Take me home, Bruce.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
